


Victory

by juicytree21



Series: Victory and Chaos [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Flirting, How i want the end of season 15 to be, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicytree21/pseuds/juicytree21
Summary: Just a quick little story I wrote. It's nothing special although I was super proud of what I did with the new AI fragments. And if you're not sure what their names are, they're all named after letters from the Gothic alphabet which is a child alphabet  of the Greek alphabet. I thought it would be cool since Church/Epsilon is named after a letter of the Greek alphabet. I'm a nerd. But I hope you enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/1220885119/playlist/6w6XGGHwhAHdfGEgmqFyHk
> 
> I also made a playlist to listen to while you're reading. I listened to it a million times while I was writing this story

“Are you listening, Wash?” Washington looked up at Kimball who had her hands on her hips. He nodded quickly and she squinted at him before turning her attention to the others.

“Tucker, Simmons, and Caboose, will enter here.” She pointed to a small red dot on the map.

“What does security look like?” Washington asked.

“20 seconds between each patrol.”

“It's going to be close. You'll need to move quickly and quietly.” Tucker frowned.

“I don't think Caboose knows how to move quietly. Or quickly.” Caboose stammered.

“That is not true! I am very good at sneaking!” 

“You're terrible at sneaking! You always whisper, “I am sneaking.””

“How else are people supposed to know I'm sneaking?” Tucker pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

“Are you sure he has to go with, Kimball? Why can't we bring Wash? At least he's not an idiot.” 

“Because Washington will be here with Manna.” She pointed to a spot across the map.

“Whoa, Wash can't take Manna. I need him to help me run my suit.” Tucker exclaimed angrily.

“You've got Ahsa, Urus, Eis, and Giba. Your suit isn't going to stop functioning if I borrow Manna.” 

“If I may,” Manna appeared from Tucker's suit. “I feel it may be best if I go with David. He would be much safer if I accompanied him.”

“You just want to go because you have some weird crush on him.” Ahsa said. She appeared on the table next to Manna and crossed her arms.

“It is true that I am very fond of David. But I assure you it is not romantic in affiliation.”

“Gay computer says what?”

“What?” Manna asked. Ahsa giggled and Manna frowned.

“That's not funny, Ahsa.” Ahsa pursed her lips.

“It’s kind of funny.” Tucker said with a smile. Manna disappeared and Washington glared at Tucker and Ahsa.

“That was mean guys. Apologize.” Ahsa rolled her eyes.

“Fine. I'm sorry Manna. We were just kidding. You're not a gay computer.” Manna reappeared with Urus in tow.

“Stop bullying Manna. It's not funny.” Urus stated firmly.

“Sorry _dad_.” Ahsa said sarcastically.

“Can we please focus on the mission?” Kimball asked. They all nodded and the AI’s disappeared. 

“This is our only chance to kill the Chairman. After this, he's not coming back to Chorus until the planet is wiped out. We can't mess this up. Suit up everybody. We leave in 25. Dismissed.” Slowly the room emptied, save for Tucker and Washington. Tucker leaned against the edge of the table and sighed.

“How many people do you think are going to die?” Washington frowned.

“You need to have a little hope, Tucker. I have hope in the mission. And I have a good feeling we're all going to come back.”

“Feelings don't mean shit, Wash. Something bad's going to happen. The AI’s keep shooting numbers around. Probabilities and shit. They're not looking that good.”

“How are they anyways? Are they doing fine?” Washington asked as he moved to lean on the table next to him.

“They're nothing like Church, I can tell you that. I feel like there's a bunch of strangers living in my head.” 

“They're not total strangers. They've obviously all inherited traits from Church. Ahsa has his humor, Manna is his innocence, Urus is his paternal instinct, Eis is his anger, and Giba his love.”

“I'm scared about the others. They haven't matured yet. I can feel them building themselves. You don't know how badly I'm dreading their arrival. I can barely stand five voices in my head. I don't know what the hell the new ones will be like.” Washington frowned.

“Maybe Carolina would want one.” Tucker scoffed and shook his head.

“I doubt it. She's still heartbroken about Church. Plus she's not even here. She's off God-knows-where doing God-knows-what. And we're going to have to go into this mission blind because our best teammate is doing fuck all.” Washington moved to put a hand on Tucker's shoulder but Kimball popped her head into the room and he drew his hand back.

“I said suit up. Or are you two deaf all of a sudden?” Tucker stood and picked his helmet up off the table.

“We heard you, Kimball. We'll be in the hangar in five.” She nodded and flashed Washington a knowing look before disappearing.

“Welp let's go. We've got an old British guy to kill.”  
\----------------------------------------------------

“WASHINGTON!” Kimball shouted over the roar of the Pelican.

“YES, GENERAL?” She motioned him over to the back of the ship.

“WE'RE NEARING THE DROP ZONE! MAKE SURE YOUR PARACHUTE IS EQUIPPED! YOUR ZONE IS UP FIRST!” He nodded and tightened his parachute. He held onto the bar next to the door and took a deep breath.

“DROP IN 25 SECONDS!” He nodded and watched the door slowly open.

“HEY WASH!” He turned to look at Tucker who had left his seat to stand next to Washington.

“PROMISE ME SOMETHING?” 

“15 SECONDS!” Wash nodded and Tucker put a hand on his shoulder.

“WHAT?”

“5 SECONDS!”

“DON'T DIE!” Wash saluted Tucker.

“I'LL TRY NOT TO.”

“GO, GO, GO!” Wash swan dove out of the ship and brought his hands to his sides.

He waited until he was a few thousand feet above the ground before he pulled his chute. He slowly descended to the ground and quickly unclipped his chute and began moving quickly towards his target.

“Agent Washington? Are you there? Over.” Kimball asked over the radio.

“I'm here. Over.” 

“Ok. You have 20 seconds to enter the building and make your way to the fifth floor. That's where you're going to find the console that controls that half of the base. Manna should be able to help figure out how to power it down . Good luck, Wash. Over.” He ended the call and peeked over the rock he was crouched behind. 

“There is a patrol coming in 11 seconds.” Manna said. Washington turned to look at the small figure who was peeking around the edge of the rock.

“Let me know when they pass.” Manna nodded and continued watching before motioning for Washington to move.

Wash jogged towards the building and pressed his back to wall. He crouched and moved towards the door.

“Patrol.” Manna whispered. Wash pressed his back against the wall again and watched the soldiers walk by slowly.

“Manna, you think you can disable this lock?” Manna disappeared through the door and Wash tapped his foot anxiously.

A few patrols passed by before he heard the door click. Manna reappeared and smiled. 

“I'm sorry it took so long. It was a very complicated lock.” Wash opened the door and quickly entered the base.

“It's OK, buddy. You did great. I'm proud of you.” Manna beamed and Wash chuckled.

“Now show me where this console is.”  
\--------------------------------------------------

“You want me to do what?” Tucker asked. 

“I want you to shut down the other half of the base. Over.” 

“I thought that was Wash’s job?” Kimball sighed heavily.

“His job was to power down the side of the base you're in. Your job is to shut down the side of the base HE'S in. I explained this on the ship Captain. Over.” Tucker groaned.

“Why are the controls to that side on this side? This doesn't make any fucking sense.” 

“Just shut down the power so we can infiltrate the damn base, Tucker.” Kimball ended the call and he groaned.

“Do you guys know how to shut this thing down?” Eis and Giba appeared in front of him and stood on the console.

“It's not very complex at all. Quite easy to understand. You're just a dunce.” Eis said. 

“Stop insulting me or I swear to God I'll delete you.” Eis chuckled. 

“Empty promises, Lavernius.” Eis disappeared into the console and Giba turned to face Tucker.

“Don't listen to him, Tucker. I think you're great.” Tucker snorted.

“Thanks Giba.” He watched the console flicker before Eis reappeared.

“Any luck?” Eis nodded.

“It should shut down in about a minute. Better make sure Wash has his set to shut down or only one side will shut down and we'll be fucked.” Tucker radioed Washington and listened to the static before he answered.

“What is it Tucker?”

“Have you shut down the console down yet? Because this one is gonna shut down the power over there and then you won't be able to shut down the power here.” Wash groaned.

“Manna is working on it.” 

“Well he better hurry because he's only got 32 seconds.” Eis said, watching the countdown on the giant monitor above the console.

“Stop pressuring me!” Manna yelled.

“Nobody is pressuring you. We're just worried bud.” 

Tucker watched anxiously as the clock counted down. He started shuffling when the clock reached 10 seconds.

“3...2...1...0. Time’s up.” Eis said gravely.

“Wash? Did it work?” There was a silence before he heard Manna crying. 

“No it didn't. It's OK Manna, it's not your fault. I know this stuff is hard.” Tucker sighed and radioed Kimball.

“Got bad news, Kimball.” There was a long silence before he heard breathing over the radio.

“Hello Captain Tucker.” Tucker froze.

“Chairman.” Malcolm chuckled. 

“I'm afraid I can't let you finish whatever it was you were doing. But if you don't fight, we might let you live.”

“Fight what?” Asha appeared and pointed at the door.

“We've got three soldiers incoming.” Tucker turned to face the door.

“Good luck Tucker.” The radio call ended and he looked over at Asha.

“Help.” She nodded and smiled.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Asha watched the clock on Tucker’s helmet slow down and she turned to look at Giba.

“Eis! Urus! Get your asses out here!” Urus and Eis appeared on either side of her and she pursed her lips.

“Eis, what weapons are they carrying?” He looked at the door and squinted.

“I have no clue. I have nothing like it in my databanks. It must be some Charon alien tech.” 

“Well run logistics for me.” He nodded and she turned to Giba.

“Where's he gonna get hit?”

“Mandible, shoulder, and chest.” She nodded.

“Find out how we can stop that from happening.” Eis clapped his hands.

“Good news. The ammo in those weapons can be repelled by Tucker’s sword.”

“So if he can deflect the blasts…” Ahsa started.

“He'll kill the soldiers without lifting a finger.” Urus finished.

“How many blasts can he deflect?” 

“Two.” Ahsa hissed.

“What about the last blast?” Giba asked.

“If he enables his grav boots, he can run up the ceiling and decapitate the last one. But it has to be timed perfectly.” Urus said. Ahsa smiled.

“Good thinking, Urus. Should we run this data to him now or does anyone have any other ideas or info?” They shook their heads and Ahsa smiled.

“Good.”  
\------------------------------------------------

“Seriously? You want me to cut his head off?” Tucker hissed. He could see the fire cutting through the door and he lifted his sword.

“It'll work if you use the data we gave you.” Ahsa said sternly. He nodded and braced his feet.

“I fucking hate this.” 

The door fell down and the soldiers lifted their weapons.

“Lower the sword and surrender. You can make this easy or you can make this hard.” Tucker scoffed.

“Bow chicka bow wow.” The soldiers fired and he blasted the bullets back with his sword. They left gaping holes in their chests and the last soldier raised his gun to fire but Tucker had run up the ceiling and dropped down behind the soldier. He grabbed his shoulders and brought his sword across the man’s throat. His head rolled off his neck and Tucker threw his body aside. He grimaced and holstered his sword.

“OK that was disgustingly cool.” Asha chuckled before her eyebrows raised.

“Tucker!” Before he could react, another soldier cracked him across the head with the butt of his gun and he fell forward unconscious.  
\------------------------------------------------

“Tucker, Manna and I have to figure out a different way to cut the power.” There was radio silence for several seconds. 

“Tucker?” The radio crackled again and Wash looked at Manna worriedly.

“That's not good.” Manna nodded and Wash ended the call. He tried Kimball next.

“General, Tucker isn't answering his radio. Is everything alright? Over.” He received radio silence from her too and Manna gasped.

“Oh no. Try Simmons.” Wash called Simmons next and then Caboose directly after. He got radio silence both times and he felt his chest tightening as he started to panic.

“David, breathe. Panicking is not going to help us discover whatever is wrong.” He nodded and tried to steady his breathing.

Suddenly the lights flickered and the power turned back on. He looked around and frowned. 

“I don't understand.” Manna said softly.

The monitor above the console crackled before a clear image of the Chairman appeared.

“Hello Agent Washington.” Wash grimaced.

“Chairman.” Malcolm smiled and moved slightly to the side. Wash could see Simmons, Caboose, Kimball, and Tucker kneeling behind Malcolm, their hands bound behind their backs and guns to the backs of their heads.

“No!” Wash shouted.

“Calm down Agent Washington. There is a way your friends can escape this.” 

“How?” He asked, panic in his voice.

“Surrender and give up the location of Agents Carolina, Ohio, Idaho, and Iowa.” He frowned.

“The Triplets are dead. And I don't know where Carolina is.” Malcolm tsked.

“Well according to the surviving records of Project Freelancer, Ohio, Idaho, and Iowa are very much alive.” Wash gasped and Malcolm grinned. 

“Just let them go. I'll surrender. Just don't hurt hi-...them.” The Chairman raised his eyebrow and Wash immediately regretted his words.

“Him? So one of these men are special to you? Is it the red one?” The soldier behind Simmons removed his helmet and threw it to the side. Malcolm looked at Simmons and raised his eyebrow.

“A cyborg? Interesting. So should I kill the dashing robot? Or will you tell me where the remaining Freelancers are?” 

“Don't tell them anything, Agent Washington.” Simmons shouted before the soldier cracked him in the back of the head.

“Just stop. I don't know where they are!” Malcolm sighed.

“So the special one obviously isn't the cyborg because he called you Agent. Maybe it's the blue idiot? Or the green one?” Wash watched as the door behind through Chairman opened silently and Carolina entered the room. She motioned for him to stay quiet and quickly took out the four soldiers in the room silently. 

“His armor isn't green,” Carolina said from behind him. The Chairman turned to look at her and raised his brow in fear. She'd released the bonds on the others and Tucker was standing in front of him with his sword activated.

“It's aquamarine, bitch.” He sliced his sword across Malcolm's throat and the Chairman clutched his throat before falling face forward to the ground. Carolina kicked his corpse before looking up at Wash.

“Meet us on the other side of the base.” Wash nodded.

“I'm on my way.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Washington was waiting for them on the Pelican when he saw Carolina jogging towards him, the others trailing behind her.  
He saw the Triplets behind her and he grinned.

“Where have you been?” Wash asked as she and the others board the ship.

“Looking for Vera, Mike, and Ezra. I found them on Jawbone.” He frowned. 

“What the hell were they doing on Jawbone?” Ohio stepped forward.

“The Counsellor dumped us there. With some disgruntled ex employees of Charon Industries.” He looked over at the three strangers that had boarded the Pelican.

“I'm assuming that's them?” Ohio nodded.

“You'd be right. We used to be enemies with them after I shot Sherry in the foot but we're cool now.”

“I'm still pissed about that, Vera!” Wash laughed.

“Well we can all catch up once we're out of here.” Carolina nodded.

“Agreed. Let's get this thing in the air.”  
\------------------------------------------------------

“After years of fighting, the Chairman is finally dead!” Kimball announced. The soldiers in the room cheered loudly and she thrust her fist into the air. 

“NOW LET'S CELEBRATE LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE GODDAMN WORLD!” Someone shouted. Everyone cheered again and dispersed to look for alcohol.

Washington was at the back of the room watching people bob their heads to the music that was playing. He vaguely recognized the song playing but he knew it was an old one.

“Hey Wash.” He looked over at Carolina who had sauntered up next to him with a glass in her hand.

“Hey Carolina.” She leaned against the wall next to him and took a sip of her drink.

“When was the last time I was here? 3, 4 weeks ago?” He nodded and she bumped her hip against his.

“You ok? You seem kind of spaced-out. Everything alright?” He sighed.

“I'm fine. I just saw my friends almost die _again_. I should be used to it by now. I'm just glad Malcolm is dead. And everyone else is alright. Especially Ohio, Idaho, and Iowa. I just can't believe they've been alive all along. Leave it up to Project Freelancer to do that. They've always been fucked up.” Carolina nodded and looked at Ohio who was inches away from Sherry who had a grin on her face.

“At least they weren't completely miserable.” She gestured towards the two women and Wash smiled.

“I'm glad. She deserves happiness. They all do.” Carolina frowned.

“So do you, Wash. You deserve so much happiness. Especially after all the crap you've gone through.” He looked down and nodded.

“I'm glad you think so.” 

“Besides, I know you've got your eye on someone.” He scoffed.

“Oh really? Who exactly?” She pointed across the room at Tucker who was talking to a group of soldiers.

“Tucker?! Yeah right! He's the laziest, brattiest, most obnoxious person I think I've ever met.” 

“Yeah but you've also got a boner for him. Don't deny it.”

“That is completely ridiculous and…” He glanced across the room at Tucker who had thrown his head back in laughter. “Completely true.” She smirked.

“So why don't you tell him?” He rolled his eyes.

“You saw how my last relationship ended. I don't think I need another one.” 

“Well in your defense, Maine had been possessed by an evil AI at the time. Tucker’s AI’s don't seem that bad.” 

“The only one I really like is Manna. He's a sweetheart.” Carolina raised an eyebrow.

“Something that used to be a part of Epsilon, is a sweetheart?” Wash nodded.

“He's a little angel. Right, Manna?” Manna appeared in front of them.

“I appreciate the compliment David. It's very kind of you.” Wash smiled and Carolina stared at Manna.

“You're adorable. You don't look like any of the other AI’s I've met. You look like an actual person.” Manna grinned.

“Church specifically wanted us to look like our own individual people. It's in our programming.” Carolina smiled.

“I like you, Manna. I might have to talk to Tucker about you helping me run my suit. I could use a new friend. What do you think?” 

“Well that sounds very pleasant.” Carolina looked at Wash.

“Mind if I borrow him for a few minutes?” Wash shook his head and Manna transferred himself from Wash to Carolina.

“Talk to Tucker, Wash. Before it's too late.”  
\----------------------------------------------------

Tucker walked away from the group of soldiers he was talking to and scanned the room. He saw his friends off in their own groups and finally noticed Wash at the back of the room. He cut through the crowd to make it to the older man who was leaning against a wall.

“Wash!” He looked up and frowned.

“Tucker?”

“Why are you hiding in this corner? Go get a drink, find some hot chick and dance. They're supposed to start playing some classics soon.”

“I don't want to dance with a hot chick.” Tucker frowned.

“Then find a hot dude.” Wash’s eyes widened.

“What?!” Tucker took a sip of his drink.

“What? You're into dudes right? Or is my gaydar broken?” Wash stammered.

“I mean you're not...wrong. But I'm not really interested in anyone here.” 

“Oh bullshit. You've totally got the hots for me.” Wash blushed brightly and looked at the floor.

“No I don't.”

“Oh you totally do. I've known since Valhalla. You're not very subtle.” Wash covered his face.

“Please stop.” Tucker chuckled. 

“Can I please have everybody's attention?” The music lowered and everyone turned to face Kimball who was standing on a crate.

“This victory is huge for us. But I'd like to say a few words for General Doyle.” Some scattered cheers erupted across the room and Kimball smiled. 

“Doyle wasn't the best soldier I've ever met but he was a damn good man. And he sacrificed himself for thousands of people and took down hundreds of our enemies in the meantime. He was the bravest man I've ever had the honor of meeting. To Doyle!” She raised her glass and everyone in the room raised theirs in unison.

“TO DOYLE!” 

“AND TO EVERY OTHER MAN, WOMAN, AND OTHER WE'VE LOST IN THIS WAR!” People cheered and Kimball jumped off the crate. The music restarted and a slow song came on. Tucker faced Wash again.

“It's a slow song. Go dance. Everyone else is.” Wash looked out across the room. 

Sarge was dancing with Dr. Grey who had a huge smile on her face. Palomo was dancing with Jensen and stepping on her feet very few seconds. Grif and Simmons were standing in the middle of the dance floor staring at each other but neither of them made a move until Kimball came up between them and pushed them towards each other. Caboose and Carolina were off to the side doing the Macarena very slowly along with the music.

“See? Everyone is dancing. Even Carolina in her own weird way.” Wash shook his head again.

“I can't dance. And I don't want to dance alone anyways.” Tucker sighed and put his drink down.

“David, do you want to dance?” He offered his hand and Wash looked at him confused before nodding. Tucker grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

“You want to lead?” Wash nodded and Tucker wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

They slowly started to move with the music and Wash stumbled a few times before he got the hang of it. Tucker was smiling at him but he was too busy staring at his feet to make sure he didn't stumble. 

“You're usually supposed to look at your partner when you dance.” He blushed and looked up at Tucker who had a big smile on his face.

“I'm sorry.” 

“It's fine. But you're not gonna get laid if you ignore me.” 

“Really Tucker?” Wash said dryly. He was clearly faking bwing unamused but Tucker just winked and pursed his lips.

“I'm being dead serious Wash. I've been itching to get into your pants since Valhalla. You were so commanding and tough. It was sexy.” 

“Well I try.” Wash said with a sly grin. Tucker leaned closer to him. 

“You think anyone will notice if we're gone?” Wash looked around at the others around them who were too busy trying to themselves laid. He shook his head.

“Probably not.” Tucker grabbed Wash’s and started pulling him towards the door.

“Then let's head to my bunk. I've got a queen sized mattress and a ton of lube and condoms.” Wash chuckled and let himself be dragged away.  
\----------------------------------------------------

“Where are they going?” Manna asked. Carolina looked over at the AI who was standing on her shoulder.

“Who?” He pointed behind her and she turned to see Tucker and Washington running out of the room.

“I have no clue.” She said softly with a knowing smile on her face. She took a sip of her drink right as Manna made a questioning noise.

“I believe they're leaving to go have intercourse.” Carolina’s drink came out her nose when she snorted.


End file.
